


An Avenging Valentine's Day

by Rjslpets



Series: An Avenging Omega [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Maybe Omega Brain, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Valentine Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: The Pack is thinking about Valentine's Day





	1. You Are the Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write myself out of a slump and Valentine's Day seemed like a good excuse. I might have to start taking prompts...

Steve hummed happily as he worked. He still had some issues handling the small brushes required to do this work with his enhanced hands, but he had been practicing. It was paying off now as the delicate nubs produced the flowing lines and swirls of elegant calligraphy on the cards. He had spent what seemed to him to be an obscene amount of money on the calligraphy kit and the papers to make these cards, but he wanted to give something wonderful to his pack. He had noticed how everyone kept whatever little sketches he gave them. Clint had the one of the archer falling off a roof while flapping his arms; he kept it in his quiver and would wave it in Steve’s face whenever he was chastised for being too careless.

Natasha had never shown any interest in the sketches she watched him make on their missions when they were stuck in hotel rooms or quinjets or stakeouts. But certain sketches seem to mysteriously vanish from his possessions. And he knew who was responsible, although he never caught her. He was surprised that she tended to steal the amusing caricatures though. She must have quite the collection by now, although no one had ever seen them.

Thor brought them back to Jane who, he insisted, was making a scrapbook of them. Those sketches tended to be of the whole Pack, generally relaxing. Although Thor would also appropriate any comic ones of himself. But those, he said, went to ‘the Lady Darcy’ who laughed herself sick over them. She had especially liked the one that showed Thor trying to get Moljnir out of bed for an assemble call. The hammer was shown hiding under blankets while Thor tried to drag it out with both hands. Then there was the sketch based on Thor trying to call the hammer and forgetting (since he was still half asleep) that it was UNDER the couch he was napping on. Apparently, hammers tended to always take the most direct route.

Bruce stuck the drawings he got around his lab. It was something of a game to identify which of the many pieces of paper stuck on the walls were Steve’s sketches, which were Bruce’s notes, and which were things no one wanted Tony to build. The Hulk kept all HIS drawings in HIS room, right above the snack cabinet with the 5-lb chocolate bars.

And Tony? Steve paused in his work, grinning to himself. Tony had decorated the walls of the Pack Room with the ones of the Pack. But the more intimate ones were all stashed in the billionaire’s bedroom. Tony had made a collage of them on the ceiling and would lie in bed with Steve, making Steve tell him the stories behind the sketches. Because Tony always wanted the ones that weren’t of the Pack – he seized on the drawings of places and people long gone, of landscapes that weren’t anywhere near Avengers Tower. And then he would worm the stories behind them out of Steve.

So, Steve was fairly certain that all of his Pack would love the handmade valentine cards that he was creating for each one of his beloved team.


	2. Forever and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what other members of the Avengers Pack are doing?

Clint stared blankly at the hologram in front of him.

“Too much.” Bruce said weakly.

“Well…” Clint couldn’t tear his eyes away from the complex set of equations and schematics so detailed that JARVIS had to project a hologram that tinged Bruce’s entire living room blue. “maybe just a little. We are talking about a Valentine Day dinner here, right? Not bending time or anything.”

Bruce could concede that he might have gone a little overboard in planning for this meeting. Scratch that, he had gone a LOT overboard. This was just a planning meeting not even the actual dinner. Looking at the hologram, he was suddenly reminded of…

“Reminds me of that Dilbert cartoon where he warns the pointy-haired boss not to jump into the planning meeting without planning.” Clint went on, totally unaware of the way he was echoing the thoughts in Bruce’s head. “What exactly is that sketch in the lower left corner?”

“A tandoori oven I was going to construct if we decided to go Indian. The one in the upper right is an invention to get indoor grilling with a true smoke flavor. Pepper liked that one, said that I could get a manufacturing deal for it. I just need to complete the patent paperwork…” he turned away looking at the desk with the paperwork on it.

“Hold up, don’t get distracted with science or science-adjacent things.” Clint reeled the scientist back in with practiced ease, “We really do have to decide on a menu and I think grilling is an excellent idea. It’ll be a real surprise in the middle of the winter and I can do a balsamic glaze for grilled vegetables. Is that why there is “Get Thor to” on the supply list?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of that purple meat he brought a few months ago. The one that looked like a purple beluga but tasted like really tender venison? If you are going to do a balsamic glaze, I could do something with fruit, maybe loganberries for the meat?”

“Works for me. That purple stuff was amazing, and loganberries won’t clash. Definitely chocolate for dessert, maybe a fondue. We seem to have something of a Nordic theme going. Oh! That brown cheese stuff on waffles with the fondue! That will cover the ‘I want something other than chocolate’ crowd.”

Bruce smiled at Clint’s annoyed tone. Since Tony loved chocolate, they always seemed to tend that way on desserts and sometimes Natasha or Steve would make some noise about having something else, “They can put the fresh berries on the waffles without the chocolate then. Ok, so we’re agreed. Can you tell Thor? The Big Guy is still a little annoyed at him for tricking him.”

“No problem! And I agree with the Big Guy. Causing a sandstorm and then hitting from behind is not fair.”

Bruce grinned, hearing the Hulk agreeing wholeheartedly as the archer wandered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic referenced  
> https://dilbert.com/strip/1996-07-05
> 
> Also, Norwegians eat this brown cheese that is incredible on waffles - really!  
> https://www.lifeinnorway.net/the-norwegian-phenomenon-of-brown-cheese/


	3. I Want You For My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha doing...spy stuff?

She glanced at the angled mirror behind the counter, checking on her persona. This time it was a high-powered executive looking for a special something for her lover. A sense of satisfaction came to her as the glance confirmed the expensive power suit (Armani) and shoes (Manolo Blahnik) gave the correct air of domination, soften by the wave of the brunet wig in a overtly careless chignon. She didn’t have as many opportunities these days to slip into her characters; it was nice to have the practice, even if this was a purely personal mission. The assistant turned to her with a velvet red heart box in her hands and Natasha sighed.

“I am looking for something more…unusual than that.” She explained, allowing her tone to become slightly more annoyed, but still very gracious. She had been watching Pepper for tips in how to be both intimidating and charming at the same time and this was an excellent opportunity to practice. “My…friend” the slight pause to give the impression of something salacious, “is very discriminating.”

The attendant smiled and leaned forward to say, in a conspiratorial tone, “We can do specialty molds for chocolate. It would be expensive to do at the last minute, but…”

“Oh,” enthusing her tone with excitement, “that would be lovely! Could you create a mold from a picture and we could create a basket around it?” The shop was old fashioned, making its chocolates fresh in the city. The flavors were a little too traditional for Natasha’s taste, but Tony had told her stories of treats with his beloved mother, traveling down to Li Lac in Gretchen Village. She would need a large treat basket, because she knew the Omega would want everyone to taste it, but molded chocolate Avengers would amuse him no end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She had to get a massive amount of chocolate to make sure that the Pack all had some, but Tony kept the Avengers for himself and her (and he also hoarded a bunch of the caramels since they were his mom's favorite).


	4. And Love Will Find a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes something of a mistake. Omega Brain compares chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all thanks to bronwynhillside!

Tony kept patting Thor’ chest comfortingly (Omega Brain was amusing itself by producing a picture of Steve’s chest and comparing it to Thor’s with strong overtones of “mine.”). They were on the couch in the living room which was empty as no one wanted to really confront Thor. He tended to the operatic when upset (Tony should have grabbed ear plugs).

“Twas a courteous gesture, meant only to convey my deepest affections!” Thor mourned. Tony suppressed the inappropriate thought that JARVIS should be piping the music. Part of his mind began cycling (cycling – hee-hee) through the leitmotifs to find an appropriate one. He often found himself humming the one for Valhalla when Thor was around. Another part of his mind was devoted to making soothing noises, and the third part, or whatever Omega Brain was, was deciding that Thor’s chest was more impressive, but Steve had a nicer stomach and Clint won on arms.

“Her anger was so great and my injury to her so grievous that I do not know how I shall ever again regain her affections.”

“Well, Point Break, I think she’ll calm down.”

“But red roses, I was told, are the way that a lover signifies his undying passion for his love!” Thor responded piteously (Omega Brain cooed).

“Well, they are, but maybe next time, don’t fill up a lab that has delicate equipment with plant matter?” Tony responding, masking his shudder at the idea of his workshop being filled with roses.


End file.
